Une matinée comme les autres
by Troublant
Summary: UA Et si Remus et Tonks étaient en vie? Quelle serait une matinée ordinaire chez eux...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'autrice:** **Joyeux anniversaire Nesache (vive les bombes!) et donc voici une petite histoire que j'ai confectionnée en secret x) Quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais du Remus/Tonks, je t'en ai fait ne viens pas te plaindre du résultat :p Ils sont toujours pures o:)** **  
**

 **Pour le reste, bonne lecture si jamais quelqu'un d'autre vient dans cette histoire spéciale '-'**

 **UA: Et si Remus et Tonks étaient encore en vie? Quelle serait une matinée ordinaire chez eux...**

* * *

 **Un matin comme les autres**

Remus fatigué, bailla. Il était toujours épuisé. Sans aucune énergie. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. C'était l'aube. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la pleine lune mais il ne s'en remettait pas... Peut-être était-ce parce que son fils Teddy s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, hurlant et tout tremblant. Des terreurs nocturnes... Il était venu près de lui, la trace de l'oreiller encore sur la joue, prenant d'un air absent son fils dans ses bras. Ce que n'avait pas manqué de voir Tonks, une fois qu'elle était revenu en pleine nuit alors qu'il était allongé sur le canapé, Teddy dans ses bras. Elle l'avait embrassé, en profitant au passage pour se moquer de lui allégrement. Il n'avait pas compris, encore endormi mais Tonks s'était chargé de lui éclairé sa lanterne- pas celle qu'elle avait cassé un jour comme un autre:

-Non, je vois juste que Teddy essaye de ressembler à son père.

Les yeux somnolant, il avait baissé les yeux vers son fils qui affichait une tête en pétard, le même brun que ses cheveux. Il avait haussé les épaules, se disant que tant qu'il ne faisait qu'essayer seulement de lui ressembler... Il avait dû dire tout haut ses pensées car le regard de Tonks qui se vrilla durement dans le sien le fit se taire.

Et là, maintenant éveillé, toujours Teddy dans ses bras, et Tonks endormie tout contre son épaule, il se sentait comme réconforté, sa fatigue étant presque douce. Doucement, il se dégagea de sa femme et de son fils qui gémit dans son sommeil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Tonks rentrait avec son travail de plus en plus tard et quoiqu'il puisse dire, elle serait toujours une Auror. Elle avait fait une pause. Mais de temps en temps, elle reprenait son boulot contre même l'avis de son mentor, Fol'Oeil qui s'il l'était ne pouvait guère donner des ordres à la jeune femme.

Remus, quand bien même il avait voulu la repousser, elle avait persisté et comme un tank qui se créait un passage à coup de bombe, elle avait bien dressé sa toile maladroitement autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses filets. Ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement en un sourire. Mais c'était avec son consentement total aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux le brûlèrent alors qu'il pressait dans un verre, le citron. Tonks adorait le citron, le limon ou encore le lemon. Dans toutes langues et les sens du terme. Et il fallait dire que le lemon donnait de l'énergie, même si après sa consommation, la fatigue revenait chez lui et Tonks. Elle aurait bien voulu donner du lemon pour son fils mais il l'avait arrêté, arguant qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune. Elle avait grommelé mais elle n'avait pas insisté. Il fallait dire que c'était intense au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, un gros bruit résonna derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas, se doutant très bien de l'origine du bruit. Et les bras qui entourèrent ses épaules lui donnèrent raison:

-Oh t'as fait du citron pressé!

Tonks s'était exclamée, guillerette, et déjà complètement réveillée alors que Remus, tout le contraire, n'étant pas du matin, cela ne l'empêcha pas quand même de lui faire remarquer, l'air de rien:

-Qu'as-tu encore cassé cette fois-ci? Ce n'est pas très grave Dora mais je me demande s'il y a une limite au nombre de reparo qu'on peut lancer sur les objets...

-Hé! ce n'est pas de ma faute! Ce...ce... sont les forces de la nature qui sont contre moi! s'exclama Tonks, un brin vexé.

-Humm, acquiesça Remus, amusé, songeant à une toute autre scène.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire à quoi il pensait car Tonks aussitôt reprit, sur la défensive:

-Je te le répète mais cette table était défectueuse quand je suis montée dessus, je suis sûr je fais une inspection avec Fol'Oeil il réussira à trouver toutes les irrégularités d'origines!

Ne voulant pas contrarier sa femme, il hocha la tête mais retint à grande peine le sourire en repensant à cette fois-là où Tonks avait voulu faire une danse sensuelle avec ses hauts talons rouges... Mais il l'aimait ainsi, maladroite, volontaire et fonceuse. Pensif... il se disait d'ailleurs que lorsqu'elle portait ses chaussures rouges, elle devenait encore plus maladroite. Andromeda avait d'ailleurs dit amusée à sa fille que les talons rouges étaient dans le haut du classement comme catastrophe.

-Hum, c'était quoi ce bruit? questionna une voix endormie.

Remus se tourna pour voir son fils Teddy, son doudou à moitié caché dans ses bras. Il retint un léger rire. Son fils abordait toutes les couleurs sur la tête mais s'il ressemblait à sa mère pour son pouvoir et son côté fonceur, le matin il adoptait la fatigue de son père. Jusqu'à midi, on ne pouvait lui arracher plus de quelques mots. Après c'était une vrai pile électrique. Il avait plus tendance à dire que son pouvoir de métamorphomage se révélait à ce moment dans toute sa splendeur.

-C'était ta mère.

Trois mots qui suffisaient amplement à résumer la situation puisque Teddy hocha la tête.

-Vous avez finit de vous liguez contre moi? Quand je vous dis que ce sont les forces de la nature qui sont contre moi!

Dubitatif, Teddy ignora sa mère plus par épuisement matinal que par volonté de ne pas la contredire. Et s'assit à la table de la cuisine, l'une de ses main soutenant sa tête tandis que l'autre attrapait lentement la brique de lait.

-Voyons Teddy, ta tête est trop lourde? demanda sa mère, en s'asseyant à table, à côté de Remus qui avait pris place également.

Teddy leva un regard las vers sa mère, les informations peinant à être enregistré dans son cerveau.

-Hum... un peu de lemon ne fera-

-Non merci, mam', je préfère mon lait, coupa Teddy soudain plus vif.

Il fallait dire que la menace du lemon était très efficace. Mais lui, plus par haine du lemon, c'était plus par flemme qu'il ne voulait pas. C'était fatiguant. Presser, tout ça tout ça...

Remus sourit, comprenant son fils et jetant un regard sur le pyjama de son fils, il fit la remarque:

-Tu as un haut jonty?

Teddy le regarda sans comprendre avant que la lumière se fisse, claire comme l'eau de roche, et gonfla ses joues-qui donnait envie de les exploser par une seringue qui viendrait pomper le sang- en soufflant:

-Vous allez jamais me lâcher avec ça...

Il avait espéré que son père soit plus sage mais en vrai, quand il s'y mettait, il était plus embêtant que sa mère dans ses piques. Il fit la moue, croisant les bras d'un air presque boudeur.

-Oh non! s'extasia Tonks, comment on pourrait oublier que ton premier mot était jonty! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, ton père te tenait dans ses bras et était venu cueillir une jonquille, ma fleur préférée pour me l'offrir, ce jours-là tu avais dit jonty, répétant tant bien que mal le mot que nous t'avions dit.

Remus fut nostalgique en y repensant, c'était peu après la bataille de Poudlard, Dora en avait été toute émue. Et même s'il s'était trompé sur le mot, Jonty était désormais devenu le slogan de la famille, n'appelant les jonquilles que par jonty. Et las, Teddy ne pouvait qu'accepter de se faire rappeler chaque erreur "mignonne" -selon ses parents- de son enfance qu'il estimait du haut de ses huits poires -pas pomme, il les détestait- l'avoir quitté.

Mais peut-être qu'il avait des élans de courage suicidaire ce matin-ci, car il se mit à lâcher d'un air innocent:

-Nymphodora, je peux avoir le miel s'il te plait?

Aussitôt la bombe lâché, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, les cheveux de sa mère se tintèrent de toutes les couleurs alors qu'elle s'écria:

-Petit bonhomme, tu es sûr de vouloir jouer avec ça? Dois-je te rappeler hier ce que tu...

-Non non, c'est bon, fit d'un ton presque apeuré, son fils en frissonnant.

Sa mère pouvait vraiment se montrer terrifiante. Il avait tendance à l'oublier. Selon son père, elle avait des penchants serpentardes, l'une des maisons de Poudlard. Son air s'assombrit. Il voulait grandir et vite pouvoir aller à Poudlard. On lui en parlait tellement... Il mourrait d'envie d'y aller. Mais il devait attendre encore trois ans...

Remus curieux, interrogea:

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Ah la jeunesse avec Victo-

-Maman!

Ton boudeur. Il n'avait que 8 ans et déjà il connaissait des amourettes. Remus, attendrit et un brin amusé observa sa femme mettre mal à l'aise son fils. Dans ces instants-là, il restait en retrait entre les deux têtes brûlés et attendait qu'ils se calment. C'était une question de survie.

Évidemment lorsqu'il vit Dora se tournait vers lui, il s'empressa de faire changer le sujet- qui sait ce que sa femme pouvait raconter sur lui-:

-Mais ce n'était pas que pour t'embêter avec le jonty que je te le faisais remarquer, je me demandais où tu avais eu ce haut dont je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il vient de ta mère ni de moi.

Ouf, la bombe était désamorcé car Dora curieuse se tourna vers son fils qui répondit en grommelant:

-C'est George, je ne sais pas il a trouvé ça drôle de me l'offrir la semaine dernière pour mon anniversaire et...

Lunard leva un sourcils en voyant son fils déglutir nerveusement:

-Il m'a conseillé, d'homme à homme de m'épiler les poils de ma main car même si c'était doux au touché, Victoire fuirait en me traitant d'ours... et que les filles n'aimaient pas les poils

Remus eut un rire amusé en entendant le ton presque horrifié de son fils. Il pouvait se montrer très crédule encore à son âge et croyait tout ce que lui disait George qu'il admirait depuis qu'il lui donnait des conseils pour être un homme parfait pour Victoire. Et Remus dans tout cela, veillait de très loin et regardant sa femme se dépêtré avec les ânerie que disait George à Teddy.

George avait en effet décrété que chaque année était égal un poil en créant une potion spéciale où chez Teddy, ils apparaissaient bizarrement tous dans sa main qui selon lui était révélateur de sa gourmandise pour les friandises pleines de flemmardises.

-Teddy, mon ptit nain-

-Maman, protesta Teddy, sa tranche pleine de miel dans sa bouche.

En voyant sa femme sourire que Remus jugea diabolique, il se mit à plaindre son fils.

-Si tu ne veux plus que je t'appelle mon ptit nain, et que tu veux grandir, il faut boire du lait.

Normalement, un tel argument aurait fait céder Teddy mais il n'en était rien. Il regardait fixement la bouteille de lait comme si elle était mauvaise. Remus, interrogateur prit la bouteille de lait, s'attendant presque à voir une date de péremption dépassé-sa femme étant très tête en l'air- mais non:

-Tu n'aimes plus le lait, Teddy?

-Non...

Le jeune garçon fronçait les sourcils. C'était juste... Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? interrogea presque inquiet son père.

-C'est pas blanc... murmura son fils.

Remus haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Son fils, nerveux, asséna:

-C'est marron!

Il baissa les yeux sur la bouteille. Ah oui, c'était du lait chocolaté.

-Je croyais que les vaches donnaient du lait et que c'était tout blanc alors pourquoi...

-Ah!

Il comprit. Comment expliquer ça à son fils? Comprenait-il ça à son âge? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Mais Teddy, lui posait toujours autant de question. Et il avait bien dû répondre à la question de comment on faisait les bébés qu'il avait en réalité évité. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait eu sa réponse mais c'était hors de question qu'il donne un cours d'éducation sexuelle à cet âge. A tout âge même...

-C'est très simple mon fils.

Il haussa un sourcils, surpris de voir sa femme lui faire un clin d'œil comme pour le rassurer. Ce qui bien au contraire lui fit présager le pire.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti, le lait c'est bien blanc. Mais tu te rappelle de la vache là...

-Ah Nesache qui était comme le hiboux, sauf qu'elle ne distribue pas des lettres mais des bébés dans les maisons des amoureux?

Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre de jus. Au moins, il n'avait plus à se demander pourquoi son fils avait arrêté de le harceler en lui posant cette question. Sa femme s'en était chargé...

-Hum... oui c'est ça, Nesache la vache, continua Tonks, à peine perturbée par l'étouffement de son mari, eh bien, tu sais que Nesache en plus de distribuer les bébés dans les ventres des mamans, eh bien elle donne du lait.

-Oui oui, fit Teddy, attentif aux paroles de sa mère.

Remus venait à peine de s'essuyer la bouche quand Tonks continua son histoire qui était pourtant au départ très vraisemblable devint rocambolesque:

-Eh bien, Nesache est comme nous, fit Tonks d'un air fier.

-Comme nous? demanda Teddy.

-Oui, métamorphomage!

-Oh!

Remus à moitié désespéré comprit d'où venait l'étrangeté des paroles de son fils. Lorsqu'il lui avait un jours sortit qu'il voulait un poussache, il avait cru comprendre que c'était pousser une hache et il lui avait expliqué que cela ne poussait pas dans les arbres. Mais Teddy l'avait contredit en expliquant "écoutes Papa, tu racontes n'importes quoi, poussache, c'est le bébé de la vache et du poussin mais le problème c'est que la vache et le poussin, quand poussache n'est pas sage, la vache et le poussin le mangent alors moi je veux sauver tous les poussache du monde". Il avait dit tout ça, les larmes aux yeux. Mais Remus étant dans le coaltar, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit, et avait pensé plus tard que cela venait des dessins animés de la télévision que regardait beaucoup son fils chez son parrain, Harry. Maintenant, il remettait en cause la déduction qu'il avait pu faire... Il se demandait quelle avait pu être la question de départ de son fils pour que sa femme lui sorte une telle histoire...

-...et donc nous qui changeons de couleur nos cheveux, c'est pareil pour Nesache la vache, le jours elle est blanche mais la nuit, elle devient marron!

-Ahhhhh c'est ça, s'illumina Teddy tout content d'avoir compris, et donc c'est quand on fait sortir le lait de la vache la nuit que c'est tout marron alors?

-Oui, c'est ça, tu as tout compris mon fils, tu apprends vite!

Teddy se rengorgea tout fier du compliment de sa mère. Alors que Remus se désespérait en souhaitant, lui que son fils soit autant capable de désapprendre très vite que d'apprendre car le jours où il entrerait à Poudlard... Il soupira. Où étaient ces calmants? Il voulait dormir.

C'était ce à quoi il songeait lorsqu'il aperçut un regard étrange sur la peluche de son fils... Un regard onyx qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un... Le son qui sortit de la peluche de son fils lorsque Teddy le fit tomber en se levant de table excité -midi étant bientôt, le bouton on était presque activé- acheva de faire la lumière dans son esprit:

-Bande de cornichon! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de me déranger, il faut toujours que vous veniez faire votre enfant gâté, même pas capable de me laisser en paix.

Il rêvait là... Il ne venait pas de tomber dans la quatrième dimension... Alors pourquoi il venait d'entendre la voix de Severus Snape dans la peluche et même plus que sa voix, son ton sarcastique suffisait à le reconnaître entre mille.

Cette peluche était bien étrange en plus. _On dirait un mélange de..._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette peluche? demanda Remus d'un presque inquiet, en regardant ce doudou que tenait son fils étroitement dans ses bras après l'avoir ramassé.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dora s'agitant légèrement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme gêné. Il plissa les yeux. Si elle agissait ainsi, c'était...

-Ah c'est maman!

Il ferma les yeux. Il le savait.

-C'est en fait, maman sans faire exprès, a détruit toutes mes peluches en jetant le sort de nettoyage, elle a dit qu'elle avait confondu avec le sort de...de... ah oui découpe.

Remus ouvrit les yeux brusquement en regardant sa femme qui l'évita du regards.

-Mais chut, pap' c'est un secret car cela ne doit pas se savoir. Mais mam' a dit que c'est un secret familial donc je peux te le dire, hein?

Et en disant cela, il regardait d'un air implorant Tonks qui hocha la tête, vaincu. Le mal était fait de toute manière... Satisfait, Teddy reprit son récit:

-Et donc maman a voulu réparer doudou flamant rose, vache, poussin et le caméléon, celui qui porte les talons rouges, sans oublier l'au...a...

-Audio, mon chéri, intervint Tonks.

-Ah oui voilà l'audio qu'a fabriqué George et Ron avec un vieux truc moldu de son père pour faire la voix de quelqu'un d'agaçant dont Harry dit que c'est quand même un héro. Mais bref, sauf qu'en réparant tout ça, cela a donné un seul doudou.

Tout fier, il montra son doudou qui... selon Remus ne ressemblait à rien. c'était... une...une...

-Ah il est bientôt midi, vite Victoire m'attend!

Ni une ni deux, Teddy débarrassa en deux secondes avant de prendre - _cette... abomination_ songea Remus- son doudou et de partir de la cuisine en saluant de la main ses parents.

Remus jeta un regards vers Dora qui s'agita sous son regard.

-Ahah, fit-elle gênée avant d'ajouter doucement, au moins avec plus qu'un seul doudou, il ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Remus posa son front sur sa main alors que l'horloge sonnait midi... _Tiens._ Il rajouta, presque frénétiquement, sur le post-it qui disait de **_ne pas oublier de prendre cinq fruits et légumes par jours_** , l'autre demi-cercle pour fermer la parenthèse comme la boucle de cette matinée...

Oui vraiment, bon gré, mal gré, c'était bien un matin comme les autres.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est un OS que j'imaginais plus court, du coup ça part un peu dans tous les sens x)  
**

 **Nesache félicitation, un poil de plus :p**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Signée,**

 **la non-poilue!**


	2. Remake

**Note de l'autrice:** **Voici un petit bonus/remake non prévu et écrit à l'occasion d'un atelier en 15 min.**

 **Et merci d'avoir laissé une trace de votre passage sur l'os dont je vous ai normalement remercié par mp sauf pour toi Amista que je te remercie là :)**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Remake: Et quand Tonks n'est pas là le matin...**

Remus, fatigué, entra dans la cuisine surpris de voir son fils encore assis à table.

-Tu ne devais pas aller voir Victoire aujourd'hui?

-Non pas aujourd'hui, fit distrait Teddy en mordillant sa lèvre.

Remus haussa un sourcil en apercevant son fils concentré sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui passe?

-Je... ne comprends, murmura perdu Teddy, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? demanda Remus.

-Ça!

Et sur ce, Teddy lui tendit...

Une brique de lait. Pas encore... Mais elle était simple là. Remus s'interrogea, il ne comprenait pas ce qui dérangeait son fils. Ce n'était pas du lait chocolaté, cette fois-ci.

-Là, y a écrit, de...mi...

Remus plissa les yeux:

-Ah demi-écrémé!

-Oui c'est ça, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

Remus se figea en se souvenant de l'histoire qu'avait inventé sa femme pour expliquer le lait chocolaté qui venait d'une vache qui était senoise la nuit d'où la couleur du lait... Il ne se voyait pas faire la même chose... Mais non plus en expliquant véritablement pourquoi... vu qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Épuisé, il avait hâte que son fils abandonne sa phase question.

Maintenant...

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours espérant surement trouver l'inspiration-il n'était pas sa femme- puis revint vers Teddy avant de déclarer très doctement mais en réalité au hasard:

-C'est parce que le lait entier vient d'une vache normale mais le lait demi-écrémé...

Teddy fit un "oh" de tristesse inquiet pour la vache anormale lorsqu'il entendit la suite dont Remus racontait de manière très sur mais intérieurement, une histoire inventée à mesure qu'il la racontait:

-Mais le lait demi-écrémé vient d'une vache, pas entière...

-Pas entière?

-Oui, pas entière au sens de demi, donc elle est-

Il s'interrompit. Un peu plus et il allait se mettre à dire que si le lait était demi-écrémée, c'était parce que la vache était coupé en deux à son fils de huit ans...

-Demi?

Désespéré, Remus se passa la main dans ses cheveux, ce n'était plus de son âge de raconter des histoires.

-Pap', et après?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour mieux la refermer. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et vu où le menait sa langue lorsqu'il se mettait à parler sans réfléchir... Oui. Vallait mieux qu'il se taise. Son fils, en plus, devait apprendre la frustration de ne pas tout savoir.  
Du moins c'était ce à quoi il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les yeux attentifs de son fils vers lui. Si...

-Flash spécial, une tempête s'abat actuellement sur les côtes d'Angleterre...

Le son de la télé venait doucement d'entrer dans ses oreilles avant qu'il ne revienne sur Teddy qui patiemment attendait sa réponse- n'étant pas midi sonné, il n'était pas une pile électrique à cette heure.

Il le regarda avant de tourna la tête vers la télé. Puis revint vers son fils qui le regardait.

 **("⌒∇⌒") ... ("⌒∇⌒")**

-Oh, Remus j'ai entendu, tu vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour répondre aux questions de Teddy, dire que le lait demi-écrémé vient d'une vache pris dans une tempête pour cela que le lait n'est pas entier, la vache en ayant perdu en cours de route... Je ne le savais pas du tout, s'exclama Tonks guilleret.

Remus se tourna vers elle. Non c'était idiot ce qu'il avait pu dire, son fils n'avait que des idioties en tête.

-Ohlala j'ai même raconté ça à ma mère, elle ne le savait pas non plus!

Remus fronça les sourcils. Comment ça "elle ne le savait pas"...

-Attend Dora...parce que c'était vrai l'histoire de la vache senoise?

-Comment ça si c'était vrai? Bah oui, pourquoi tu me... Ah je te vois venir, je ne vais certainement pas raconter des histoires fausses à Teddy pour après lui dire que c'était faux comme le font les autres mères à leur fils et bien sur que c'est vrai, la preuve, je vais chez ma voisine cramole la nuit et ses vaches sont marrons et elle me donne du lait chocolaté pour mon fils.

Remus ouvrait la bouche, incapable de dire un mot, sous le choc. Il devrait sans doute demander déjà pourquoi elle allait chez sa voisine en pleine nuit...

-Non et puis il faudrait tout désapprendre à notre fils, cela serait vraiment une perte de temps...

Remus regarda Tonks s'emmitoufler dans la couverture sur le lit alors que désespéré, il songeait qu'il n'y aura pas que son fils qui allait devoir subir une rééducation...

* * *

 **Écrit donc sur le thème de tempête... Oui je suis parti loin...**

 **Sur ce,**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	3. Les croyances de l'enfance

**Note de l'autrice:** **Voici un bonus écrit à l'occasion d'un atelier du soir en 30 min sur le thème de souris, je crois? Ou non, croyance de l'enfance, plutôt.**

* * *

Teddy boudait tellement que si Tonks était là, elle aurait eu envie de piquer les joues de son fils. Envie si irrépressible comme lorsque les ballons s'éclataient. C'était bien ce qui se passait dans son esprit en cet instant. Tout était chamboulé en lui tel le blé qui s'envoyait bouler dans le champ. C'était l'apocalypse, la terre perdant son noyau comme ombrage perdant ses talons rouge. Ou encore Rusard sa teigne ou même comme le lait sans la vache. Rien n'allait plus.  
En ce moment, les petits bonhommes dans le cerveau de Teddy s'alarmaient. C'était l'alerte rouge, le tsunami menaçant de transparaître à ses yeux. Teddy avait véritablement les larmes aux yeux comme s'il avait lu du lemon. Oui. Il était comme sa mère, il préférait le lemon que le citron comme mot.  
Mais là, il perdait l'envie de tout. On lui avait menti. Il venait de perdre sa dent... Mais rien! Les souris n'étaient pas venus! Il était chez les Weasley ce week-end lorsqu'il avait perdu sa dent et George avait dit que c'était parce que les souris étaient en vacances... mais non, c'était faux! Les enfants riaient de lui à l'école. Alors il boudait littéralement,ce matin-là, car ses camarades lui avaient dit que ce n'était que des histoires inventées.

Mais Remus, ce matin-là, comme les autres, était dans les choux, bien qu'il soit né depuis longtemps mais qu'importe, il avait le droit d'y rester. Quoiqu'il en soit, il voyait bien la mine de son fils, triste mais...

-Vous m'avez menti!

Ton vexé tandis que Remus haussa un sourcil, épuisé.

-Teddy, ne hurle pas dès le matin alors qu'il n'est pas midi, le sermonna mollement Remus avant d'ajouter, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Les souris n'existent pas!

Le deuxième sourcil de Remus se haussa:

-Ah bon...

-Non! Vous aviez dit qu'elle m'apporterait un cadeau et pourtant quand j'étais chez les Weasley, je n'ai rien eu en dessous mon oreiller.

Remus plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce... Ah oui. Il s'en souvenait. Une autre histoire de sa femme... Bien que celle-ci venait apparemment du mari d'Andromeda... Il devrait vraiment songer à éloigner sa femme de sa famille. Vu ce qu'elle lui avait mis dans la tête...

Il inspira.

-Mais si mais si, les souris, tu vois... elles sont parti-

-Non, elles ne sont pas en vacances!

Remus haussa encore plus ses sourcils comme si c'était possible. Il allait dire dormir lui... Ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire. Teddy à moitié chouinard à moitié veinard- Remus leva la tête songeur, non non, vénère plutôt...il devrait vraiment se rendormir- explosa:

-C'est ce que mes amis ont dit! Ils se sont moqués de moi!

Ah... Remus se renfrogna. Des amis qui se moquaient... Des souris... Vu les larmes de son fils... Non. C'était finit. Il était temps d'en finir avec ces histoires, c'était l'heure de dire la vérité à son fils et d'arrêter de raconter ces histoires bien que sa femme... pensait qu'elles soient vrai...  
Parfois il avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants. Ou deux piles? _Tiens le magnéto d'Arthur ne fonctionne plus_... songea distraitement Remus avant de se reprendre en voyant l'expression de Teddy:

-Tu as raison.

Teddy ouvrit la bouche mais il l'interrompit:

-Oui mais cette histoire était belle et on sait tous que cela fait mal quand la dent tombe et on s'était dit que cette histoire pourrait permettre d'atténuer ta douleur en ayant un petit cadeau. Il est vrai que les souris ne peuvent pas transporter de balai...

-J'avais raison alors!

-Oui.

Teddy comme soulagé se jeta dans les bras de son père, heureux d'être comme les autres enfants ayant perdu ses illusions:

-Je pourrais avoir mon cadeau du coup pap'?

-Hum...pourquoi?

-Bah parce que j'ai perdu une dent.

-Mais non cela ne sert plus à rien, tu as appris que les souris ne te ramenaient pas de cadeau, que c'était nous, il n'y a plus lieu de t'en donner.

Remus se dégageât de l'étreinte et partit ranger la cuisine, songeant prochainement à la rééducation de sa femme qui serait beaucoup plus compliqué que celle de Teddy qui finalement lui se rendait bien compte que toutes ces croyances, ces histoires n'étaient que l'odeur rance de l'enfance.

Il ne vit pas alors Teddy rester au même endroit près de la table, la bouche ouverte sous le choc où presque toutes ses dents n'étaient plus là.  
Il... Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il avait perdu toutes ses dents pour rien! Il les avait fait tomber pour rien!  
Non. Il avait perdu la douceur de l'enfance pour ne plus avoir de cadeaux... Et pourquoi? Pour faire comme les enfants qui grandissaient trop vite pour devenir comme les adultes qui eux, les pauvres, n'avaient rien.

C'était ainsi que Teddy jura, en contradiction même avec la pensée heureuse de Remus, fier d'avoir rééduqué son fils, de tout faire pour garder son enfance et ne pas devenir comme ces pauvres adultes...

* * *

 **Pauvre Remus oui :'D Il n'est pas sortit de l'auberge... Oui, encore un bonus à l'occasion encore d'un atelier... Et alors? x)**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	4. Supposons

**Supposons...**

Teddy, fatigué, midi n'ayant pas sonné, eut dû mal à se traîner dans la cuisine. Ses pieds avaient dû mal à bouger, peu importait sa faible volonté mais il finit par atteindre laborieusement la cuisine.  
Il s'installa sur sa chaise et prit une tartine, la mangeant.

-Ne mâche pas la bouche ouverte, le sermonna distraitement Remus en lisant son journal.

Un clac se fit entendre alors que la mâchoire de Teddy se referma net. Remus continua à lire lorsque intrigué par le silence qui s'était abattit jeta un regards vers son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelque chose ne va pas? fit Remus, un brin inquiet.

Teddy fronça les sourcils:

-Victoire ne veut plus me parler.

Ah. Une peine de cœur. Remus jeta un regard aux alentours mais non Tonks était définitivement pas encore présente. Il eut un rictus. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de sa femme? Il était son père. Il pouvait gérer cela.

-Cela va peut-être s'arranger.

 _Peut-être_... Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Mais Teddy n'en tint pas compte et lâcha:

-Je crois que c'est à cause du... je veux dire Victoire n'est plus vierge, on m'a dit.

Remus haussa les sourcils et pâlit. Non. Pas les cours d'éducation sexuelles... Tout mais pas ça...

-Et... continua Teddy sans se rendre compte de la réaction de son père, je... on n'a jamais rien tenté!

-Hum... articula bêtement Remus.

Merlin... Que pouvait-il lui dire?! Mais heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps car son fils continua sur sa lancée, soudain énervé:

-Et sup-, je veux dire suppositoire qu'elle veut que je l'embrasses?

-Quoi?!

-Oui les garçon font toujours le premier pas, non? Peut-être qu'elle attend que je fasse le premier pas. Ce n'est qu'un suppositoire mais si c'était vrai?

Cette fois Remus le regarda bouche bée, il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Suppositoire?! Qu'est-ce que ce mot?

Teddy le regarda d'un air éloquent:

-Mais tu as déjà embrassé maman non?

-Que...  
Teddy leva les yeux au ciel:

-Pas besoin de me le cacher, je sais d'où viennent les bébés, pap'. Suppositoire que tu veuilles m'embrasser? C'est ce que j'ai lui ai dit.

Le mot avait été dit d'un ton interrogateur. Remus incrédule avait les yeux grand ouvert avant que son fils las dise:

-Oh mais pas besoin de me faire croire le contraire, suppositoire c'est évidemment le synonyme de supposons dans le cadre du sexe! C'est ce que j'ai dit à Victoire et même elle savait ce que cela voulait dire puisqu'elle m'a frappé quand je lui ai dit. Elle ne veut pas que je l'embrasse... termina d'un air navré Teddy, soudain déprimé.

-Mais... qui t'a dit? demanda d'une voix blanche Remus se demandant si sa femme...

-Bah c'est Sirius qui était avec une femme bizarrement, elle avait une drôle de blouse blanche, qu'il était en train d'embrasser et il avait dit suppositoire et quand je lui ai demandé, c'est là qu'il m'a dit que c'était ça que l'on devait dire pendant le sexe, dit en souriant Teddy avant de redevenir déprimé, soupirant, Victoire...

Remus ouvrit la bouche.

-Pap' ferme ta bouche.

Il la referma dans un clac

 **("⌒∇⌒") ... ("⌒∇⌒")**

-Chéri? Oh, je t'ai manqué? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Le regard vide de Remus fit poursuivre Dora d'un air inquiète:

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu as l'air pâle... tu ne me réponds pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Et supposons que je t'embrasse, pour que ça ailles mieux? Comme on le fait avec Teddy lorsqu'il a-

-Ah non! Plus de suppositoire! s'exclama Remus soudain réveillé.

* * *

 **Note de l'autrice:** **Oui encore un bonus... Et alors? x) Écrit à l'occasion d'un atelier où il faut écrire en 15 minutes... ici... c'était sur le thème de suppositoire... fallait bien que je trouve une idée x)**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et à la prochaine :)**


End file.
